


静止（七）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（七）

出了电梯两个人就黏糊到一起，和阿壳在一起久了之后须须脸皮也厚了不少，他清楚这层楼只有他们两个，于是大胆地被阿壳抱在怀里，在走廊里接了个绵长激烈的吻。

阿壳抱着他，随便找了个房间推门进去。房间里一片漆黑，他关上门隔绝最后一丝光线，转身把须须压在墙上，黑暗中找不到对方嘴唇，一个吻落在鼻尖。

须须微微抬头，含住阿壳的嘴。房间内顿时只有男人逐渐变粗重的喘息和啧啧水声，手从衣服下摆伸进去，摸着对方的后背，顺着脊椎一路往上，抚过男人的蝴蝶骨。

阿壳低声地笑，手往后腰里摸，握上充满肉感的两块丘陵一手一边地揉：“这么主动？”

他们在漆黑的夜里跳起贴身热舞，衣物摩擦，唇齿相交，温度陡然升高，燃起一片荒原。

须须被阿壳抱起来，搂着他脖子，两腿分开缠在他腰上，整个人悬空，全身的重量压在阿壳身上。阿壳抱着他往前走了几步，后背抵上一层厚重的窗帘，动作太激烈引起“哗啦”一阵响动。

窗帘完全遮住的空间被掀开一条缝隙，外界的光透进来，把两人的身影投射在地板上，也映出房间中央放着的钢琴。须须睁大了眼睛，他没想到阿壳会在这边给他布置一个琴房。

阿壳在舔他锁骨凹下去的那小块皮肉，见他突然没了动作，回头看了一眼，扯着一边嘴角笑了。

他抱着须须坐到钢琴前，让他靠着琴，解他衣服：“在这试试？”

他只给须须留了一件衬衫，开始脱自己裤子。须须看着他从口袋里拿出一管润滑剂和套，翻了个白眼。

这个人怎么走哪都带着这些东西，一看就是早有预谋。

他俯下身子趴在钢琴上，三根手指在身体里进出。阿壳用了半管润滑剂，弄得他整个股间都湿哒哒，随着阿壳的动作发出令人羞耻的水声。

须须面带绯红，趴在钢琴上低声喘着。润滑剂混着肠液从他身体里流出来，滑到大腿上，黏糊糊的十分不舒服。啧啧水声就在耳边，让他觉得自己像个女人，这种强烈的羞耻感让他恨不得把头埋在臂弯再也不出来。

阿壳喜欢他害羞得全身都红透了的样子，喜欢他明明羞耻得不行却还咬着唇配合自己的模样。前戏已经够了，单纯三根手指并不能满足他，下意识缩紧了穴，咬着阿壳的手指不让他走。

男人没有理会他的挽留，离开他身体时顺便揉了一把他的臀肉。恶劣的男人拍了拍自己大腿，抓着早已挺立的性器，随意的撸了两把：“自己坐上来。”

须须掰开臀瓣往下坐，身体里的液体一股脑涌出来，被男人的伞头堵在原地，被柱身又带回须须身体里。

“嗯啊……”整根没入之后须须闭着眼睛发出满足的叹息。空虚太久的内壁终于得到滋润，壁肉几乎是争先恐后地贴上去，缠着阿壳的东西不让他走。

面带凶恶的性器带着弧度，不怎么费力就找到须须身体里最敏感的那点。须须声音立刻就变了调，下意识挺直了胸，把自己胸前的那两颗小东西送到阿壳手里。

阿壳不客气地抓了，捏着挺立的小颗粒扭了扭，须须立刻“啊”了一声，像一个乖巧的调音器。

“叫得真好听。”阿壳舔着他后颈，又往不同角度试了试，须须的声音随着他的动作不断变换，阿壳低声笑了起来，抓着他的手放到琴键上，“给我唱一段，嗯？”

“不……”须须艰难回头看他，咬着唇摇头。他背对着光，半张脸隐藏在黑暗里，勾勒出挺翘的鼻梁和下颚。眼里含着泪，仿佛天上的星河都倒映在他眼里。

阿壳立刻投降，抓着他头发凑过去亲他嘟起来的唇：“好，不唱就不唱……”

他压着须须在钢琴上干了一次，趴在他身上往他身体里射的时候瞥见旁边的落地窗，心里一动。

须须正虚弱地趴在他怀里，刚射了一次还有点喘，皱着眉无意识地蹭着他侧颈。身体里的东西滑出去，阿壳把套摘了，打了个结扔到垃圾桶里，随后他被抱着翻了个身，脱了衣服的凶器又捅了进来。

“你！”须须回头看他，被捏着腰强行站起来。阿壳在他身后亲他耳垂，往前顶了顶，只这几步之外的落地窗：“我们走过去吧。”

须须腰还是软的，被阿壳搂着，保持站立的姿势。男人射过一次的性器在他身体里苏醒，撑得他喘不过气，顶着他一步步往前走。

几步的距离须须差点走不过去，要不是阿壳抱着他的腰他几乎要跪在地上。终于快走到，他伸出手撑着玻璃，阿壳从后面压上来，把他整个人压在落地窗上。

他们处在五楼，楼层并不算高，因此能清楚的看到灯火通明的后院。露天游泳池里有人在游泳，不远处客人们三三两两地在聊天，墙角还有保安在巡逻。更远处是星星点点的城市夜景，高速公路的车灯像一条游走的龙。

须须额头贴着玻璃，窗外的景色让他既紧张又兴奋，下意识地缩进了身子，阿壳被他夹得一激灵，扶着他的腰吻他肩膀：“别紧张，这玻璃是单面的。”

就算知道外面看不见，视觉上的刺激还是让须须绷紧了身体。更为紧致的内里让阿壳疯狂，他抓着须须的腰往里冲，须须几乎是全身都贴在玻璃上，性器在上面划出一道水痕。

因为没戴套又在外面，阿壳没把自己交代在须须身体里。落地窗上属于俩人的液体混在一起，缓缓往下滑。

须须被他放开后立马就倒在地上，仰着头靠着落地窗，刘海已经被汗浸湿，垂下来遮住眼睛，细长的腿张开，还在微微颤抖。

阿壳给他倒了杯水，嘴对嘴喂他喝了。两个人靠在落地窗前发呆，须须窝在他怀里，像只吃饱喝足的猫。

裤子里的手机响了，阿壳伸长了腿去够，把裤子捞过来拿出口袋里的手机。

嘈杂的人声从电话那头传来，似乎还有广播语音，阿壳心里涌起一股不祥的预感。果然，卷的声音通过电流清晰地传来，听起来气急败坏：“壳哥！！你弟跟野男人在国外同居了！！”

他眼前一黑，一口气差点没上来，就听到卷换了个语气：“不过我把他从国外绑回来啦！我们现在就在机场呢，你过来接我们吧。”


End file.
